


Blind Date

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in two parts, about two different dates. Mason and his sister set Brett and Liam up with a blind date. Little do they know, they'll be going on a date with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nameonehero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameonehero/gifts).



> I gift this work to nameonehero because they always take the time to read and comment on my work. Thanks for your continued support!

**ACT 1**

"Hey, you're Liam, right?" A pretty girl, just shy of Mason's height stepped up. She had bright brown eyes, dark skin and black hair. She was dressed in a light blue dress, which did wonders for her complexion. She looked like she'd just stepped out of the fifties, with her cotton dress, big hair and high-heeled shoes.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Good descriptions. Listen, I have a friend that quite fancies you. I'm arranging a blind date. You wanna give it a go?"

"Well, I don't know...I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"Come on, Liam. One date can't hurt." Mason pleaded. "Besides, this person might be...amazing."

Liam sighed. "Fine. One date. When and where am I going? What do they look like? What's their name?"

"No name, but he's quite tall. Athletic. I'll pick you up Saturday, ten o'clock."

"Um, don't you need my address first?"

"No, I already have it." She pointed at Mason, who gave a little wave as she walked away.

"Of course you were in on this. Was that your sister? It would make sense."

"Yep. She's a good one too. I'm surprised you didn't see her before, but whatever."

  


"Hey, Brett. I've got a friend who's looking for a date. You interested?"

"Not a mention of a gender or a name? Do I get a picture, at least?"

"Male. No name, but he's blonde and has blue eyes. He's shorter than you, but that's not too difficult an achievement."

Brett sighed. "Alright. I'll give it a go. Where do I meet him?"

"Saturday, ten a.m., the park on Low street. I've booked you two a table at a restaurant nearby for twelve."

"Okay." He frowned as Mason walked away. "That was weird."

  


Brett was waiting nervously at the park, checking out every guy that walked past who had blonde hair. There were a lot. He wished he had a picture of this guy. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ **Mason, please, just one picture? I look like a drug addict, checking if every single blonde guy is here for me.**

**Don't worry. He'll be there soon.**

"Better be." Brett grumbled, just as he saw Mason's sister, Hailey walk into his line of sight. He lifted his arm to wave, only to have it snap back down to his side. "Is that...? It _is_." **OMG, you set me up with LIAM?!**

**Guess he showed up, then.**

"It's Brett? You set me up on a blind date with _Brett_? That's it; take me back home, now. I refuse to talk to either you or Mason for at least a week."

"Nope." Hailey said stubbornly. She was like Mason in that respect. Completely kind-hearted, but superbly stubborn.

"I'll take you. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have agreed either."

"At least have lunch, please? We booked a table, specifically for you."

"Then why don't you and Mason have lunch together? Maybe you'd like to spend some quality brother-sister time together? Hailey, you can't just expect the world to work how you want it to."

Liam had been silently frowning since Brett had said he wouldn't have accepted the date. "Hey, didn't you say that your friend 'quite fancied' me?"

"I did."

Liam turned to look at Brett. "If that was true, why wouldn't you have accepted?"

"Because I would have known that you wouldn't have agreed with it."

"Hmm. Well, we're here now, so why not make the most of it? I was promised a date."

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you two to it." Hailey said cheerfully, before winking at Brett and walking away.

"I swear I'm going to kill her one day. "So, a walk in the park. Maybe you should get me a leash. I am, after all, a werewolf."

Liam blushed. "I wouldn't do that." He looked flustered.

Brett laughed. "I know you wouldn't, Liam. It was a joke. Loosen up. You _did_ ask for a date. As such, expect to be flirted with endlessly."

"Oh God, I'm starting to regret this decision already." He was smiling, so Brett assumed that he was joking. He was quite convincing, though, so Brett wasn't entirely sure.

"So, what information did you receive about me?" Brett asked, curious.

"That a friend of hers fancied me, that he was taller than me and was athletic. You?"

"Shorter then me, male, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Descriptive."

"I know right? Sounds like you didn't get much better, though. At leat Mason wasn't lying." There was a comfortable silence for a while. "Hey, aren't you dating Hayden?"

"Well, I was, but...I don't know. She got clingy. I lost interest."

Brett shrugged. "It happens. Good to know you're back on the market. How much are you worth?"

"At the moment?" Liam shrugged. "I'd probably settle for pizza, some ice cream and a box of cookies."

"Well, I can give you an ice cream. Will that be enough?" Liam turned to him and smiled. "Wow."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that...if you smile at your ice cream like that, I think it might melt."

"Oh, haha." Liam frowned slightly. Brett could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "So, how does a werewolf get tricked into a date anyway?"

Brett cocked an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing.

"Fair enough."

Liam ordered a soft serve, and Brett got a Magnum. He laughed when Liam's tongue flicked out, quick as a lizard's, and took some ice cream. "Do you do _anything_ like a normal person?"

"Nope." Liam said, tongue flicking out again.

"God, that's so weird. Just...I don't know...lick it properly." Liam flicked his eyes up to him, a blush spreading across his face. "What?"

"I just...do you want me to...to lick it like I'd...I can't."

"No, tell me, I wanna know. Like you'd what?" Liam mumbled something Brett didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Do you want me to lick it like I'd lick...like I'd lick your dick?" Liam blushed further while Brett blinked a few times, jaw dropping to the floor. Then, he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that was great! You, you are amazing." Brett wheezed, gasping for breath. "Where on Earth did that one come from? My God, I can't believe you just said that!"

Liam hadn't stopped blushing. "Alright. Joke's over."

"No way. You are never living that one down. I wish I had a recording of it." He gasped, pulling out his phone. "That's an idea. Say it again for me!"

"No! Although, if you give me the opportunity, that won't be the only dirty comment you'll be hearing today."

"You know, you swing between flirtatious and shy. I have no idea what to think."

Liam blushed again, seemingly in the shy state, which meant that Brett was caught completely off guard by Liam's next statement. "Well, maybe it's you who brings it out of me."

"Yeah?" He hadn't stopped recording.

"Yeah. I mean, it also might just be the hormones in the air. Might have to add to them later."

Brett felt his jaw drop yet again. "Did you just...joke about having sex with me? You weren't kidding when you said I could buy you for an ice cream."

Liam blushed an even deeper red and tried to shrink back. He reminded Brett of a turtle hiding in its shell. "I get weird like this when I'm nervous, okay? And stop filming, it's not funny." His tongue flicked out again.

"Alright. You should finish your ice cream quickly, though. It's almost eleven already. Time flies when you're having fun, right?" Brett walked to a rubbish bin, disposing of his ice cream wrapper. When he came back, Liam had completely demolished his ice cream. "What happened?" He asked, shocked.

"It was melting." His tongue flicked out and caught a bit of ice cream on his face. "So, where is this restaurant?"

  


Liam couldn't believe he'd actually said that. Sure, he got flirtatious when he was nervous, but he'd never gone this far. This was taking it to a whole new level. He was being downright _seductive_.

_Fuck my life. Now he probably thinks I'm a slut._

"Are you okay? You've gone quiet."

"I don't want you to think I'm a slut." He blurted, surprised by his outburst.

Brett's eyebrows raised, and he blinked a few times. "Why would I think that?" He asked slowly.

"The hormones comment...and the ice cream thing." Liam felt his ears heat up.

"Hey, it's okay. We all have our nervous ticks. Although, I have to admit, I've never heard of someone who gets flirtatious when they're nervous." He checked his phone and hummed. "We've still got a bit of time." He stopped in front of a nice restaurant. "This is where the booking is."

Liam looked up at the front. 'La Italliano' was it's name, written in bright red. It had rather fancy doors and windows. Inside, the tables were set neatly and professionally. "No way. I am not of a suitable class to be in a place like that." Liam tugged absent-mindedly at his sleeve.

"You look fine. If you're really that worried, I can make...certain arrangements." He gripped the hem of Liam's shirt and started to lift it. Liam squealed and pulled away, laughing. After they'd finished laughing, Liam looked up at Brett, breathing heavily. "I really do like you, you know? "

"Well, you're not doing a bad job of making me have a good time." Liam smiled shyly. "And I...I really like you too, Brett."

"Want to get seated? We should be only ten minutes early. Besides, looks like they have plenty of room." Liam nodded, and Brett grabbed his hand, leading the way into the restaurant. The gesture left no question about their status, and Liam saw one of the waiters roll his eyes and walk into the back. Liam felt himself close up like a clam. He pulled his hand out of Brett's grasp. Brett frowned down at him, but made no attempt to take his hand again. "Reservation for Talbot."

"Right this way, gentlemen." The man said after looking down at his register. He took them to a table in the corner. "The menus." He said and handed them over with a flourish. "The chef's special today is bolognese."

"That sounds great." Liam said without hesitation.

"I agree. Can we also get a jug of water, please? Thank you." Brett smiled at him until he left. "Liam? Talk to me, why did you-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Liam cut him short, speaking quickly. He looked down at his faded jeans and worn sneakers. "I am _so_ not well-dressed enough to be here."

"Hey." Brett said, slipping his hand into Liam's tentatively, as if expecting him to pull away. He didn't. "I told you before. You look fine. In fact, I think you look great. I bet you'd look good in anything."

"I bet you'd look good wearing nothing at all." Liam said shakily.

"I certainly would." They smiled and chuckled a little, Liam feeling his frazzled nerves soothing a little at their contact. Someone cleared their throat. Liam glanced, saw the guy from earlier, and pulled his hand away quickly, biting his lip.

After the waiter left the jug, Brett frowned at Liam. "Look at me." Liam didn't. Brett's fingers brushed his chin, turning his head. "Liam, look at me." Liam raised his eyes. "You don't have to be ashamed of this. In fact, you shouldn't. Fuck what that guy thinks."

"I've been taught to." Liam said quietly. He knew Brett would hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hayden wasn't my first relationship. In another town, in Texas, I had a boyfriend. The kids there weren't so accepting. One of them saw us kissing and-" Liam stopped, remembering everything. He winced at the memory of bone crunching under his fist. "It was bad. My IED...I left four boys in the hospital, one of them so close to death he was in a coma. And then? Then we came here, so I could attend Devonford. And then, the car...I'm a wrecking ball, Brett. I leave a path of destruction. If you get sucked into that..."

"I can handle it. Besides, that doesn't happen here. Just look at Mason. He's thriving."

"Yeah, but it still happened. Besides, there were no homophobic slurs on my mind when I took a crowbar to coach's car."

"What was?"

"Racist ones." Brett looked shocked. "Coach...he refused to pass me in his class. He called a parent-teacher interview and when dad showed up, he...he blew up in our faces, saying that he was unnatural, that he had no right to-" He clenched his fist, feeling the anger bubbling up from his stomach. "I thought I'd left that all behind in Texas, but obviously not."

"I...I didn't know. That's terrible. He really said those things?" Liam nodded. "Liam..." Brett took Liam's hand again, only for it to be wrenched away when their waiter put their food in front of them, the plate almost colliding with Brett's nose.

"Two servings of spaghetti bolognese." He snapped. Liam felt his disapproving gaze raking their forms. He felt completely exposed and weak, and it made him angry. Brett could feel his rising anger and slipped his hand under the table, touching his knee.

"Thank you." Brett said through clenched teeth. _Is he angry too?_ The guy walked away, throwing them a final look, and Liam felt his shoulders relax. "Liam, if you want to leave, just tell me, okay? I won't be angry or upset."

"I'll be fine. Let's just eat and go, yeah? And...spare me from having to talk, please? We'll go on another date, I promise. To the movies or something."

"Okay." Brett said. They ate in silence, occasionally throwing each other small smiles. When they'd finished, the same waiter came to take payment. Brett left the minimum tip, then, as an afterthought, took half of it away again.

"Fucking fags." The waiter said, and Liam had to hold himself back. He really wanted to punch the guy's face in. A spare glance at Brett told him that he was feeling the same. Without any further ado, he grabbed Liam's arm and led him to the front desk.

"Excuse me. My date and I just ate here and our waiter was extremely rude to us. Could you talk to him for us and tell him that homophobia is an outdated outlook on life? Thanks."

He turned to walk away, but the man called them back. "Can you write in to my manager?" He glanced behind him. "Just...step outside with me?" They did. "If you write in, maybe we can finally fire that guy. He's made our lives hell. I don't even know how he got hired in the first place. He's lazy, manipulative and, as you witnessed, severely homophobic. And, to top it all off, he's been giving the new guy shit. It's probably because he's african american."

Liam narrowed his eyes, gear turning in his head. "Wait...is his name Joseph? The guy who served us?"

"Yes."

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Brett, explaining the situation to him. "This is where Mason works. He sent us here on purpose. Mason is so in for it when I get back."

"You're friends with Mason?" Both Liam and Brett nodded. "He's a nice guy. Cute too. Look, if you stop by again, I'll give you a discount. Especially if you write in and get that asshole fired. Just say to whoever's serving that you know Corey, and they'll know who you are."

"He thinks you're cute too, if that helps. Mason. He's a conniving little monster, though, so you'd better watch out."

Corey blushed. "Thanks. Uh, do you think I could...get his number?"

"Sure." Liam found Mason's phone number and read it out and Corey put it in his phone.

"Sorry your date had to be ruined by Jo. I hope you'll have a do-over."

"We will. Thanks." In the car on the way back, Liam called Mason. "Mason, you son of a bitch. You ruined my date by sending me to your racist, homophobic co-worker. As punishment, I told Corey that you thought he was cute and gave him your number."

"You did _what_? That goes against every single rule in the bro's handbook." 

"So does ruining your best friend's date."

"But you don't even like Brett."

"Yes, I do. We're having a do-over tomorrow. And this one will _not_ be planned by you, or your sister."

"You...you like him?"

"Yes, Mason. I like Brett. And you just ruined our first date. Oh, Corey's pretty cute, by the way. Got a nice face."

"Since when? How long have you known? Are you bi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mason sounded hurt.

"You never asked. You just assumed that I was straight. And, after my last experience with being shoved out of the closet, I wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to repeat the motions."

"Okay, well...let's talk about this later, yeah?"

"Okay. Bye Mason. And fuck you."

"Bye." Mason chuckled and hung up.

"You didn't tell Mason?" Brett asked as he pulled up to Liam's house.

"Nope. I had a lesbian best friend, I told her and she...she got upset, because I was, apparently, supposed to chase after her romantically, as she kept turning me down, until she finally realised that my gender doesn't matter and that she'd loved me all along...or something like that. I don't know. She was weird. Then, when I had Ryan, my boyfriend, over, she walked in and almost punched the guy in the face. She scared me. A lot. I tried to stay away from her, but I think she might have been stalking me."

"My god, you have to be making that up. No way that actually happened."

"Just ask my mum. She's the one who held her back."

"Wow. Well, I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow, okay?" He kissed Liam's cheek as he got out of the car. Brett waved goodbye, and Liam went inside to mull over the events of his day.

**ACT 2**

"Liam! Brett's here!" Liam raced down the stairs and gave Brett a big hug.

"Hi. You choose what movie we're going to see?"

"Mmhm. I've been wanting to see the new Avengers for a while now." Brett groaned. "Come on, explosions!"

"You're an explosion." Brett said, nudging him. He immediately regretted it when Liam's face fell. "I didn't mean like that."

"No, I know." He shook himself. "Sorry."

"That's all good. How's Mason doing?"

"Still haven't forgiven him, but he's going on a date with Corey today after work."

"How would you know that?" Liam's phone went off. He looked at it and showed Brett. **Mason 10 new messages**

Liam opened them and started reading them out. "Going now. In his car, is nice. Arrived. Restaurant is nice. Food good. Held hands! Again! Kissed me, OMG. More kisses, going well! He left, but yay, date successful!" Liam laughed a little. "He's such a dork. Love him anyway."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, but all of these texts were sent within at least seven minutes of each other. Did they really kiss just twenty minutes into their date? And they kissed more in the next five minutes. And he just left after they'd eaten?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Mason can take care of himself, Liam."

"I know...he just..."

"Ugh, come on, you sound like a doting mother. Put your damn phone away. We're going on a date."

"I'm not a doting mother, and I know we're going on a date. It's not like I would have texted through our entire date..." Even so, he tucked his phone into his pocket and enjoyed the ride to the cinema.

_He really does sound like a doting mother. It's cute. It's good to know that he cares. But the Avengers...I hope we spend most of this movie making out._

  


Liam had a small bounce in his step as he walked into the theatre, dragging Brett along behind him. "It isn't too late to change our tickets."

"You let me pick this time. Next time, I'll let you pick." Brett had seen that they'd walked into the wrong theatre. This was going to be interesting. It was a new horror movie, 'the Kristmas Killer'. It looked silly, but at least it was better than the Avengers. Liam sat in his seat.

"How do you feel about horror movies?" Brett asked. He wasn't going to make Liam sit there and watch a horror movie if he got scared.

"No. Please no. I hate horror movies. They...I'm not too good with them."

"Liam..." Brett said, just as the lights started dimming.

"Shh, it's starting."

"It's just the-"

"Shh."

"Liam, this isn't-" Liam shot him a withering look, making Brett shut his mouth. _Does he know he walked into the wrong one? What was that look for? Did he...did he walk into this one for me?_ Brett sat down next to Liam and he threaded their fingers together. _Well, he'll find out soon enough._

  


Liam shrank back further into his seat, gripping Brett's hand tighter. _Yep, definitely knew this was a horror movie._ He hadn't asked to leave, so Brett didn't offer. Instead, Brett let Liam squeeze tighter and tighter. Something happened on screen and Liam hid his face in Brett's shirt. He looked up and smiled sheepishly. "This might not have been the best idea." He whispered.

"Do you want to leave?" Brett whispered back. Liam shook his head, removing the arm rest from between them and burrowing into Brett's side. Liam hid his face again as something jumped out of the darkness at the screen. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Liam said, pushing his face into Brett's neck. He kissed the skin there, paying special attention to the soft skin behind his ear. Brett moaned softly and tilted his head to the side, giving Liam more access. Liam took Brett's earlobe in his mouth, sucking lightly on the skin, nibbling a little bit. Brett's breathing got heavier. He brought his hand to Liam's face, turning to kiss him properly. Liam slid onto his lap, one leg either side of him, and deepened their kiss. _Fuck yes. This date is going exactly how I wanted it to._ Brett slid his arms around Liam's waist, pulling him closer. The room got lighter. People started moving. Someone made a noise of disgust and moved away. Brett and Liam didn't notice. They were tucked away in their own world.


End file.
